


Blink

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15/100. Ranulf gives Ike some combat advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

He crouched in the grass, ears pointed forward, waiting. His target was just ahead, standing perfectly still. He shifted his position. Now was the time.

Like a bolt of blue lightning, Ranulf leapt out of his cover, pouncing on the dummy and knocking it off the pole. His claws ran cleanly through the straw, one swipe after another. Once he was confident that he'd done enough damage, he jumped backwards and surveyed his work. He appeared to have hit all the right places. If this dummy was flesh and blood, it would have been a quick kill.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearby. "Nice job," said a familiar voice. "Though I still say blue is a terrible color for stealth."

Within seconds, Ranulf's feline shape had shifted, becoming one more akin to that of the young man standing on the edge of the training ground. "It's not as if you could hide either," he replied.

"True," said Ike. "That's why I don't try. You, on the other hand, were trying to blend into the grass. Anyone with eyes would notice that bright coat before you could make a move."

Ranulf shrugged. "Perhaps. But I can't block attacks with a blade like you can. The best strategy is not to get hit at all."

He grinned. "Besides, if I'm behind them, it doesn't matter if I match the grass. They won't know what's coming until it's too late."

Ike chuckled. "True."

A moment went by, and Ike spoke up again. "I've noticed something when you fight, Ranulf. Mind if I ask?"

"Ask away."

Ike paused for a moment, and then continued. "It's almost as if you can tell what your opponent will do before they make a move. Is there a trick to it?"

Ranulf smiled. "Of course there is. Before someone moves, they'll leave clues that suggest what they're about to do. If you learn to notice these things, it becomes easier to predict it."

"What kinds of clues are we talking?"

Ranulf took a moment to think. "Well, the eyes are a good indicator. If someone is looking in one direction, it's usually a good idea to move the other way."

Ike nodded. "Anything else?"

"Keep any eye on the torso as well. And if you can't see an enemy's eyes, focus on their head. With all these, though, you have to be very careful. Blink and you'll miss it."

"I see. I'll try and notice that next time."

Ranulf smirked. "Don't expect to pick it up right away. It takes practice. Just start with observing. You don't want to misjudge, because that'll cost you."

"Of course."

Ike paused. "What if my opponent is a laguz? What tricks are there in that case?"

A smile appeared on Ranulf's face. "You'll have to look for other signs. They're there, but they're completely different."

Ike took a moment to think. "Care to test me?" he asked.

"You want to spar?" asked Ranulf.

"Sure. You sheath your claws, and I'll get a practice sword. Sound OK?"

"Of course!" said Ranulf, already looking excited. "Watch me and see what you can figure out."

"It's been too long, anyway," Ike reminded him.

He began to walk away, heading towards his tent. "Remember," shouted Ranulf, "Don't blink!"


End file.
